girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Boyz
"There's a '''million' reasons why that is not going to work."'' "Dun vorry--dere's '''three' reasons it iz."'' :''--Abner and Dimo'' "Da Boyz" is how fans sometimes refer to the hugely popular Jägermonster trio of Maxim, Ognian (Oggie), and Dimo. These three are wild Jägerkin who answer to Jenka. First appearance They first appear in Volume IV, in the small town of Zumzum, where Master Payne's Circus has stopped to put on a show. Although they have been hanging for two days, they are completely unharmed. Their chief concern is Jenka's reaction when she learns what happened to them. It is later revealed that they had not committed any specific crime, but were caught when Othar Tryggvassen tricked them into playing "hangman". The townsfolk saw this as , retribution deserved for the sort of acts that Jägers were infamous for under the command of the old Heterodynes. The three hanging Jägers immediately recognize Agatha as a Heterodyne by . However, Agatha's initial reaction to them is difficult to read; she is uncertain about these unknown Jägers but she may also fear for their safety.As a Heterodyne, all Jägerkin are her responsibility, but it's worth noting that at this point in the story, she has not yet fully accepted her role as a "hero" or as the Heterodyne. It is quickly revealed that they are, in fact, completely loyal to the house of Heterodyne, and to Agatha specifically, when she cuts them down and to simultaneously save the town from the rampaging Jenka and her from it. Once free, Jenka tasks them with until she gets further orders.It is assumed Jenka is taking orders from the Jägergenerals, but precisely who she answers to has never been directly stated. This fact seems to have been kept rather deliberately mysterious. Da Boyz have been Agatha's clownish but effective bodyguards ever since. The order was by Mamma Gkika during the siege of Mechanicsburg. Smarter than the average Jäger? The trio seems to be slightly smarter than the average Jäger, which is... not saying much. During the between Agatha and the boys, even she at how much they've picked up. Nevertheless, even they . Whatever else they pull out of their sleeves, just remember that when we met them, they were being hanged because Othar managed to convince them hangman was played with real gallows, which he implies was not a spectacularly strenuous task. Da Boyz as wild Jägers When the Jägergenerals accepted Baron Klaus Wulfenbach's offer to join his forces, they were faced with a difficult dilemma as to how to reconcile their new service with their unyielding allegiance to the House Heterodyne. The solution reached by the Generals was to ask for a number of volunteers, Jägers who would separate from the main group on what could have been a suicide mission. The volunteers were tasked with searching for a Heterodyne, any Heterodyne, forever, if necessary. For a Jäger to accept this sort of permanent exile is extremely traumatic, as by and large they do not like to leave the "pack". However, their mission would allow the Jägers under the Baron's service to do their duty while still feeling that they had kept faith with the Jägertroth. It is not known how many Jägers volunteered for this mission; allows for the possibility that there may be more wild Jägers than just the quartet we know. The Heterodyne has returned The success of their mission now means that they the main "pack" of Jägers. Following the Timeskip and the loss of Mechanicsburg, Dimo gains a new mechanical arm and is somewhat unwillingly made a temporary(?) Jägergeneral to replace the ones trapped in the time-frozen city. The other two are to be out and about with Zeetha and some other Jägers, including Jenka. However, apart from sheltering Refuge of Storms escapee Violetta, exactly what they've been doing is not made clear. Dimo impulsively joins Agatha on her train trip to Paris, and the other two soon turn up there as well, accompanying Mechanicsburg ambassador Jenka to Grandmother's masquerade ball disguised as, well, Jägers. They assist in distracting and enraging Andronicus Valois when he crashes the party after being released from his temporal prison beneath the city. Following Andronicus's destruction, they can be seen rather firmly escorting Agatha away from Tweedle's resulting victory parade. Category:Jägermonsters Category:Wild Jägers Category:Agatha's minions Category:Fan Terminology